memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/Admiral Kira reinstated
(Deck 1, observation lounge) Captain Martin looks out at the stars when Typhuss shows up again and then walks over to him and looks at him. John, I forgive you says Typhuss as he looks at John. He smiles. Thanks Typhuss I wanted to tell you about what happened but didn't know how to say it John says as he looks at Typhuss. They both see Kinsey's shuttle leaving the Enterprise and heading back to the Hammond for a trip back to Earth. And there goes Kinsey I can see why General O'Neill doesn't like him John says as he looks at Typhuss. Yeah, come on there's a party on the Intrepid for me, let's go says Typhuss as he looks at John. Both John and Typhuss leave the observation lounge. (USS Intrepid, officer's mess) Everyone is in their civilian clothes celebrating. Wonder why there's a party for you? John asked as he and Typhuss walked into the mess. It might have something to do with this says Typhuss as he hands John a padd. He looks at it. You've been reinstated John says as he looks at Typhuss. That's right says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss walks over to Kira. Hi Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira who is wearing a red dress. She hugs and kisses him. Happy that you're reinstated sweetie Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Me too, John and I made up says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles. Can you excuse me for one second I need to have a word with John if that's all right with you Kira says looking at Typhuss. Sure honey says Typhuss as he looks at Kira then walks over to B'Elanna and Tom Paris. Enjoying the party says Typhuss as he looks at Tom and B'Elanna. Yeah we are man Tom says as he looks at Typhuss. Then B'Elanna sees Kira and John walk out of the mess. Was that John and Kira walking out of the mess? B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah, Kira wanted to talk to John alone says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. (Outside the officer mess) Both John and Kira are outside. All right Kira what's wrong you were giving me a worried look John says as he looked at Kira. She turns to him. John I'm pregnant Kira says as she looks at John. He walks to her. Is it Typhuss's baby John says as he looks at her. She shakes her head. No, its your child John I'm having your baby Kira says as she looks at him. John is shocked by what Kira said to him. Does Typhuss know John says as he looks at Kira. No John, he doesn't know says Kira as she looks at John. He looks at Kira. What are we going to do Kira John says as he looks at her. I don't know John says Kira as she looks at John.